


My Favorite Memory

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Non-Explicit Sex, based on a merle haggard song, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rhett looks back on one of his favorite memories with Link.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	My Favorite Memory

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I listened to the Merle Haggard 45 Minutes of Pleasure playlist they made, and ever since I saw that Merle's song My Favorite Memory was on the playlist I knew I was going to have to write something based on it, so better late than never, enjoy!

Rhett’s made thousands of memories with Link that he thought about often. How could he not? After all, 35 years with someone, is enough time to make memories that will last for life. They’re in their office, the golden California sun, peeking through the blinds, fluttering through Link’s hair. Rhett smiles at the sight, watching the busy man type away at his computer, one hand reaching up quickly to shove his glasses back up properly onto the bridge of his nose. Rhett allows himself to stare at Link, taking it all in. Though Link’s grey in his hair is hard to miss, Link looks young, the only lines on his face are those of laughter. Rhett thinks about how much they’ve changed, remembering when they were scrawny teenage boys sleeping over at each other’s houses and staying up late at night to talk. As he continues to think about the past, Rhett feels his cheeks warm up when he remembers a particular night back when they were seniors in high school. 

Rhett’s parents had miraculously gone out of town and allowed Link to stay over so Rhett wouldn’t be alone. They trusted Rhett with the house because he was 18, but understood that he would probably get bored if he was all alone and so as Rhett was waving his parents out the door, he was also waiting for Link to arrive at any moment. Link showed up with a duffle bag full of his stuff and beamed at Rhett as he followed him up to his room. They ate junk food for dinner, filling up on soda and chips, sitting on Rhett’s bed, sharing jokes and wiping crumbs off of the comforter and onto the floor - Rhett would clean up later. Link stretched, letting out a yawn. It was a Friday night, and though they had planned to stay up later, he knew that with school and sports and responsibilities, they were both ready to sleep. “You can have the bed if you want.” Rhett says and Link shakes his head, digging his hands into his duffle bag to pull out his sleeping bag, lying it down on the floor. 

“No thanks, I’ve got my bag with me.” They got ready for bed and before Rhett knew it, he awoke to thirst, looking over at his alarm clock to see that it was 3 in the morning. He groaned softly, stretching his long limbs, sighing in satisfaction when he heard his bones crack, and sat up, slowly stepping over a sleeping Link to make his way into the kitchen for some water. He spends some time downstairs, drinking his water and cleaning up a bit of the mess they made in the kitchen trying his hardest not to make too much noise. He walks back up to his room to find Link wrapped up in his sleeping bag, leaning against the door frame, mid-yawn. 

“Hey did I wake you?” Rhett asks, walking closer. Link makes no effort to move to let him in but nods his head. 

“Yeah but it’s okay” Rhett gives him an apologetic look and they find themselves closer together. Without thinking, Rhett reaches up to smooth down Link’s bed head and Link leans into the touch. 

“Come on, let's go back to bed,” Rhett says and Link nods back at Rhett but neither of them move. Link studies Rhett’s face, his eyes looking down at Rhett’s lips and Rhett inhales sharply before bending down to brush his lips against Link’s. Their lips barely graze, Link’s bottom lip dragging softly against Rhett’s, and Rhett grabs hold of the two ends of the sleeping bag that Link is holding together to pull him closer and kiss him properly. Link kisses back, chaste and soft, his free hand reaching out from behind the sleeping bag to play with the hem of Rhett’s soft worn shirt. It’s the first time they’ve done this, kissed, and so they go easy on each other, taking their time to soak it all in. Link is warm with sleep and Rhett pulls him out from the frame of the door and into the hallway with him, kissing him in the darkness, the only light coming from rhett’s window where the moon is round and bright. He licks at Link’s bottom lip and Link sighs, lips parting to let Rhett inside. They kiss for a while before Rhett gets down on his knees, pressing a kiss over Link’s clothed stomach before reaching back and running his hands over Link’s back muscles, from under his shirt. Link shivers and his hand comes down to caress the nape of Rhett’s neck, Rhett’s lips ghosting over the small sliver of Link’s exposed skin between his shirt and the pj pants low on his hips. They make love that night for the first time ever, in the hallway, the loneliness of the home allowing them to sleep all night long on the floor, wrapped up in Link’s soft sleeping bag. When Rhett awoke that morning next to Link, he knew that that would be the person who he’d spend the rest of his life with. 

“Hey.” Rhett blinks and looks up to find himself with present Link, who is staring at him from across the room with a mix of confusement and amusement on his face. “You okay?” 

Rhett smiles at him, unable to hide all the warmth and adoration that surfaced up in him from what he had been thinking about and nods. “Yeah, I’m good, just daydreaming.” 

Link smiles back at him. “Must’ve been a good one then to get you so happy,” he says with a playful grin and gets back to work, but again Rhett watches Link for just a moment longer before looking back down at his computer. Sure, there were endless things Rhett could have been daydreaming about, but that memory of him and Link was his favorite memory of all.


End file.
